(1) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display panel including one base substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A display panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate includes switching elements, and the color filter substrate includes color filters disposed therein. The array substrate includes a first base substrate and the color filter substrate includes a second base substrate, thus resulting in a relatively high manufacturing cost since the display panel includes two base substrates.
An embedded micro-cavity (“EM”) display panel includes switching elements and color filters on one base substrate.